New Teacher
by arianna532
Summary: When Ben is finally cleared, he is excited to finally teach again. Too bad he happens to be teaching Eric van der Woodsen, who still seems to hate him. How far will Eric go to get his enemy fired?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl**

Ben Donovan was ecstatic His name was finally clear! After those long years in prison after being falsely accused of a crime he didn't commit, then being on parole and unable to get a job. His record was clean and he finally got a new teaching job! It was what he had been dreaming of for the past three years.

Since he was cleared, TV shows wanted to feature him, publishers wanted him to write books, groups wanted him to speak for them. But Ben didn't want any of that. Ben wanted to go back where he belonged. Teaching for high school students.

Although he had broken up with Serena, the two had remained very close friends. It was hard not to be close to someone after going through all of that drama together. With all the time he had been spending with Serena, he had gotten to know pretty much all of Serena's friends. He'd even gotten on almost friendly terms with Serena's mother. The only problem was Eric, Serena's little brother. Eric had never gotten over his hatred of Ben. It didn't seem to matter to Eric that Ben was innocent or that Damien was playing him the whole time. Eric was still mad.

Serena had promised to hock him up with a job at her old school and Serena had delivered. Her had a flawless interview at St. Judes and they had immediately given him the job. And today was the day when he received all his material so he could begin lesson planning. Dan, his roommate, had joked that he would stay out all week to give Ben his lesson planning space. Ben did tend to get a little over excited about teaching or "molding young minds" as Ben would say.

Finally, the letter arrived. Before looking at the curriculum, Ben glanced over the class lists. Ben froze and started at the list. At the bottom of the list was a name that Ben could tell would ruin his year. _Eric__van__der__Woodsen_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gossip Girl**

"Hello, class. My name is Mr. Donavan. I will be your AP English teacher for the year. I am very excited to get to know each and everyone of you."

"I'm sure," Eric said under his breath.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how one looked at it, Ben heard him."Something to add, Eric?"

"Oh nothing, _Mr. Donavan,_" Eric mocked, with s sweet smile on his face.

Ben ignored him and continued on his speech, cursing his bad luck having Eric in his class. "As I was saying before Eric interrupted I'm very excited to be your teacher this year. I was previously a teacher at Knightly Boarding School and I took a few years off for personal reasons and I am excited to teaching again."

Eric's shot up in the air. Ben ignored it and continued to talk. "So shall we go over the curriculum for this year? As you know, this is a course on literature." Eric was still waving his hand in the air. "We will be reading and analyzing some of the world's greatest novelists, poets and..." Eric began to waves his hand in the air, frantically Ben realized that more than half the class was watching Eric instead of listening to him.

"Anything you'd like to say, Eric?" Ben asked tiredly.

"I was just wondering what these 'personal reasons' were," Eric said sweetly.

"What they are are none of your business," Ben reprimanded.

"I think they are. I think we deserve to know who exactly is our new teacher."

Ben was fed up with Eric's crap. He did not want to deal with the brat who had been trying to ruin his life on today of all days. "I think what you deserve, Eric, is up for debate."

Eric looked around to the rest of his class. "Come on, guys. Don't you all want to know what kind of teacher we have." The class laughed and cheered, loving the spectacle Eric was making.

"Told you," Eric goaded, "Come on, Ben. I mean _Mr Donavan_. I know I want to know."

Ben looked at Eric questioningly "Are you sure you want me to share, Eric?" He knew Eric wanted to embarrass him, but this had to look as bad for Eric as it did for him.

"Oh, definitely." Eric smirked and started him down.

"Alright," Ben said half sarcastically, half mockingly, "Well, everyone, Eric's family had me sent to prison for a crime I did not commit and was cleared of for five years. But now that I am cleared of all charges. I am back to doing what I love, no thanks to your classmate who tried to get me rearrested with the help of his dealer, oops, I mean friend."

Eric, who had been pretending to be hanging on to Ben's every word, stood up. "Okay. Well that's one version of the story. Who here believes that?" Eric looked around the room, waiting for a response.

"No one!" yelled one of the boys in the back row. Eric turned around and smiled at him.

"Well that answers that. Now who here wants to hear what really happened?" Once again, Eric looked around the room. The next response took even less time than the first one.

"We do!" yelled another of his classmates. Eric's cruel smile grew.

"Alright. So, about five years ago, Ben screwed my sister then got locked up for being a pedophile Then he conned my sister into getting his ass out and has been out to get my family and my friends every since." Eric said this all very matter-of-factly, as if he was not accusing Ben of rape, but merely commenting on Ben's shoes

The class erupted "Boo!" "You suck!" "Go back to prison, pedo!" Eric's smirk took over his whole face. That was the exact response he was looking for. But he always got what he wanted, what else was new?

Ben waited for the class to calm down before he walked over to Eric's desk. Once the class realized Ben was going to yell at Eric, they all shut up so that they could eavesdrop "We're going to talk after class, Eric," Ben order, trying to contain his anger.

Eric turned to the boy sitting next to him and pretended to be frantic, "Matt, you better stay with me! I don't want to end up getting raped like my sister!"

Matt laughed, "I don't want to get raped either, make James stay!"

The boy on Eric's other side joined in the laughter, "I don't wanna be stuck in a room with a child molester either. Sorry Eric!"

Eric put on a mocking scared face, "You would leave me here all alone?" He put his hand to his chest dramatically.

"We would never, E!" cried Matt, tears of laughter running down his cheeks. He grabbed Eric's arm and held on as if he was afraid Ben might rape him right there, "Come on, James! We must be strong for our king!" James laughed and grabbed Eric's other arm.

"Enough!" Ben yelled, loosing it, "Eric, I better not hear one more word out of you," Ben warned.

Eric stood up and walked to the door, pausing in the doorway and looking back at the class. "Here's two. Later pedo!" He turned to leave yelling, "Don't get molested, guys!"


End file.
